<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seat Beside Him by bessiez394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078336">Seat Beside Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessiez394/pseuds/bessiez394'>bessiez394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Guys being gay, Hogwarts First Year, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first year peter, same age-ish au, third year tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessiez394/pseuds/bessiez394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was a wreck… losing both parents in a freak accident, moving to England with his aunt and uncle, turning eleven, and subsequently being informed that he is a wizard would do that to a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was a wreck… losing both parents in a freak accident, moving to England with his aunt and uncle, turning eleven, and subsequently being informed that he is a wizard would do that to a child.</p><p>The lady, Professor Mcgonagall, primly informed him that ‘he would fit in well’ and that ‘he’s hardly the only American to attend’ which was of very little comfort… he was still stuck on the ‘magic boarding school in Scotland’ and hadn’t even thought about the implications of being a foreigner.</p><p>Diagon Alley was such a wild rush that he almost forgot about the terrible things that had happened to him. Some snooty kids purposefully walked into him and sneered a word that may or may not have sounded like ‘mudblood,’ but he didn’t care… he had just discovered magical brooms that could honest to God fly… and then they went to a bookstore, and May and Ben let him get way more than what school required… and then they went to a real apothecary… and then this really ancient man handed him a wand, and it emitted these warm golden sparks, and Peter finally felt like he had found himself after being so lost for so long.</p><p>Weeks passed, and all Peter, May, and Ben did was read about magic and learn more and more about the magical world.</p><p>                                                                              x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>They screwed up… they underestimated London traffic, and Peter almost missed his train, but he didn’t… because this huge blond boy helped him lug his trunk up and pulled him onto the train too… he was just barely able to wave goodbye to Ben and May.</p><p>The boy introduced himself as Thor. He was in the fifth year and a prefect. Peter didn’t really know what to do with himself, so he just sort of followed Thor.</p><p>Thor didn’t know what to do with Peter either, so he just deposited him in a carriage full of third years who were also American.</p><p>The first person to introduce himself was Steve Rogers; he was a Gryffindor, and he was from Brooklyn. Peter would have commented on that, but then his eyes fell on Tony Stark.</p><p>He was tinkering with what looked like a walkman, from what Peter could tell, trying to charm it into a radio.<br/>He was… gorgeous, and Peter forgot how to breathe for a minute.</p><p>The other boys in the carriage introduced themselves, Stephen Strange was a Slytherin, Bucky Barnes was in Gryffindor with Steve and Tony and Rhodey were both in Ravenclaw.</p><p>Rhodey asked Peter something, but he was too distracted with what Tony was doing and the fact that Tony hadn’t so much as looked at him, let alone speak a single word acknowledging him. He was getting increasingly frustrated with his walkman but still refused to lose focus. Peter didn’t exactly plan on saying anything, it just sort of slipped out</p><p>“Don’t you need charmed gold wires for magical radio waves?” Peter asked</p><p>Sharp, piercing, sincere, intelligent eyes met with Peter’s, and Peter instantly knew that he would never be satisfied with the abject lack of that one perfect word that could accurately complement Tony’s eyes, but he supposed he would have to make do with this string of adjectives.</p><p>“That’s what the galleon contraption is for,” said Tony pointing towards what was clearly four galleons with bits melted and welded into forming something that vaguely resembled a four-leafed clover.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s currency grade gold. You need electric grade gold,” said Peter, and Tony’s eyes widened slightly in recognition of his error, but rather than being embarrassed at being corrected, Tony grinned sheepishly at him. Peter might’ve fallen a little bit in love right then.</p><p>Someone in the carriage, Bucky perhaps, groaned something along the lines of ‘oh no, there’s two of them.’</p><p>Tony offered him his hand and said, “You’re obviously reading ahead, aren’t you kid…” making Peter blush as he shook the boys’ hand, which in turn made Tony’s pretty eyes sparkle.</p><p>“I’m just two years younger than you,” Peter quietly protested.</p><p>“Exactly! Kid… I hope you get sorted in Ravenclaw… we should definitely hang out either way.” And Peter was gone, all hope of not falling suddenly and entirely in love with this boy he met on the train was lost instantly.</p><p>Then they arrived at Hogwarts… and it was magnificent.<br/>It was majestic.<br/>It was marvelous.<br/>It was magic.</p><p>Peter lined up to be sorted with the other first years and made friends with two more boys. They were adoptive brothers, Wade and Bruce. They seemed peculiar because Bruce was a bit sickly, and Wade had many many scars. But they were kind and friendly with Peter, and so he befriended them.</p><p>When Peter’s name was called out, he forgot to be scared or nervous because he was a man on a mission, he needed to be where Tony was… The moment the thought crossed his brain, he sat on the stool, and his eyes automatically found Tony… He was at what Peter assumed was the Ravenclaw table, smiling, and that was fine, but then he winked, and Peter’s entire little body was flooded with butterflies.</p><p>His sorting took almost 3 minutes, the hat thought he was well suited for not just Ravenclaw but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too… but he just wanted to be where Tony was, and he made sure to tell the hat as such. The hat grumbled about having to account for ‘love-struck boy’ hormones into his sorting process, but he surrendered nonetheless and loudly proclaimed “RAVENCLAW” to the great hall.</p><p>Tony didn’t clap with the rest of the house as Peter walked towards their table, but he nodded and tilted his head slightly to indicate that he expected Peter to take the seat beside him… that was no problem for Peter.</p><p>He just wanted to be where Tony was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for all the encouragement! Just two things need to be clarified due to the current climate. Black Lives Matter. Trans Women Are Real Women.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was from an old pureblood family, and Howard was a lot of things, but a bigot wasn’t one of them. He sold weapons to the muggles, so he wasn’t interested in the blood superiority nonsense… in fact, Tony’s mother was a muggle-born.</p><p>Tony had always had magic in his life, and he sometimes felt a little bit robbed whenever his mother would tell him stories about discovering magic for the first time because he knew that he would never feel that way about anything. Or so he thought until the day Peter Parker looked into his eyes and told him what he was doing wrong when Tony was tinkering.</p><p>Tony doesn’t like cliches, so he would never use the phrase “love at first sight,” but it was most definitely an anomaly, the way just looking at Peter made him feel.</p><p>The deep satisfying relief he felt when the Sorting Hat placed Peter in Ravenclaw was almost as good as Tony’s mother combing her fingers through his hair.</p><p>Some would say that Tony and Peter’s attachment to each other grew quickly… others, especially the ones who were present in the train carriage where they first met, would say that it was destined.</p><p>Peter had a voracious appetite for learning. It matched Tony’s humongous desire to discover. Peter never let his newbie status in the wizarding world hamper his growth, and Tony was never condescending because, for him, Peter not knowing something usually meant a fresh perspective on an old problem.</p><p>They were in separate years, so they had a different set of friends each, Tony had Rhodey and Stephen while Peter had Wade and Bruce.</p><p>Sometimes there weren’t enough hours in the day to spend time with each other… but they had carved out a solid routine. They had breakfast together, Rhodey read the Prophet out loud, Peter asked a million questions about the news, Tony answered them, sometimes when he was visiting the Ravenclaw table, Stephen corrected Tony. Then Tony would call him a snake and Wade would hiss loudly from the Hufflepuff table and then dodge the muffin that Stephen threw at him, and Bruce would ask Rhodey to resume reading, a little louder this time, please.</p><p>They had lunch together, and Stephen would loudly complain about the Gryffindors, and Steve would defend his house, Tony would complain about how the course wasn’t challenging enough. Bucky would threaten to stab him, and Peter would narrow his eyes at him, but then Bruce and Wade would invite him to have lunch with them on the Hufflepuff table, and Peter would go over, and Tony would follow.</p><p>When the classes were over, they went to the library (only if the book they were looking for wasn’t in the common room), and once they had the necessary material, they usually found an abandoned classroom. Peter was a natural at Potions and Herbology. Tony was a prodigy at Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Charms was their shared interest.</p><p>Peter was always a bit flabbergasted and confused by the lack of Technological advancements in the wizarding world. It was Tony’s self-assigned life mission to pull the wizarding world into the 21st century.</p><p>They’d usually miss dinner if Rhodey or Wade couldn’t find them, Tony would call for his personal house-elf Jarvis, an impeccably dressed house-elf sized butler, to get them some food and drink.</p><p>More often than not, one of the boys would accidentally fall asleep in the other’s bed, and it made Tony’s heart race a little… it made Peter blush a little… but neither of them complained about it, so neither of them felt the need to take preventative measures.</p><p>Rhodey was on the quidditch team, and Peter both loved the game, as well as flying. He fully intended to try out for the team next year… <br/>So Tony, Peter, Bruce, Wade, and Stephen would all cheer for him when Ravenclaw played Gryffindor. When they played Slytherin, all would cheer except Stephen, who would offer exorbitant bribes for throwing the match instead. And when they played Hufflepuff, Bruce would very diplomatically wear both house colors while Wade would make very loud threats of bodily harm if Rhodey didn’t stop scoring. They all still sat together, though.</p><p>Peter would never forget the second game of the season, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were playing each other, so Rhodey didn’t have to play, but he wanted to study their game, so they were still watching.</p><p>Tony was complaining about how it was too cold for quidditch, and then he grabbed Peter’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and shoved both their hands in the pocket of his cloak… Peter could see that he did the same thing with Rhodey with his other hand, but it still made Peter flush.</p><p>Almost all of them were in the Slug club (even Wade and Bruce, Bruce was not even remotely a surprise because he was just as good, if not better, as both Peter and Tony… but Wade was just raw power and nearly unbeatable in DADA). None of them had gone home for Christmas, May and Ben were taking a trip to Paris, and they had asked him to come along, but he wanted them to have some vacation time alone together, so the group’s big Christmas celebration was Slughorn’s party.</p><p>Tony kept taking Peter’s butterbeer away from him and replacing it with sweets, Bruce wasn’t feeling well, so he was just sitting in a corner, Wade had somehow found a couple of swords and was doing tricks with them (yeesh), and Stephen was feuding with Thor’s brother Loki, so they were just making snide remarks about each other.</p><p>When they went back to their respective dorms that night, Tony gave Peter his Christmas gift… it was that walkman turned radio that Tony had been tinkering within the Train.</p><p>Peter was overcome with emotions, and he didn’t think much before he quickly leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek and whispered, “Thanks, Tony… this is fantastic!”</p><p>The initial dazed look on Tony’s face was quickly replaced by a bright blush and a shy smile that made Peter’s heart skip a beat. “Don’t mention it… I couldn’t have finished it without you.” He replied</p><p>Tony fell asleep in Peter’s bed that night with classic rock playing in the background.</p><p>Peter looked at the modified walkman with a gold antenna sticking out of it, and he knew then that this was his new life… there was no going back now.</p><p>He was thinking of both Magic and Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for all the incredible feedback that all you lovely people gave me. I read every comment at least 12 times and maybe one of these days I would have the confidence to reply to them. <br/>Swiftly moving on with the story now-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter started his second year, he couldn’t help but think about how different this year already was to his last one at Hogwarts. Last year this time, Peter was a fish out of the water, about to miss the train that would take him to a magical boarding school in Scotland. This year, however, he arrived at the platform in a car with Tony. May, Ben, and Mrs. Stark were there too, but as always, he was a little preoccupied with Tony.</p><p>They’d spent almost half the summer break together and still… Peter was preoccupied with Tony.</p><p>May and Ben couldn’t quite believe just how rich the Stark’s were, at least not until they were invited to vacation with them in the Bahamas, an all-expenses-paid holiday in the Bahamas. It was a whole new world for them, but their nephew was a wizard now, so new was to be expected, and they went along with it.</p><p>Mr. Stark took a liking to Peter instantly, almost pointedly, as if he was rubbing Tony’s face in it… but Tony very much didn’t care because he had found a whole new father figure in Uncle Ben, the man was an electrician/mechanic after all, and within two days of knowing each other, Ben was calling Tony’ son,’ and Tony claimed that once he mastered the Patronas charm, it would take the shape of Ben.</p><p>Aunt May and Mrs. Stark got along like a house on fire, laughing and shaking their heads at the men’s antics, entirely in control of every situation.</p><p>Uncle Ben and Mr. Stark got along like the aftermath of a house on fire. It was devastating and tragic. Mr. Stark valued humiliation and coldness as an essential maneuver in the endeavor disciplining children, his son specifically. Uncle Ben was a decent human being, so he didn’t do that.</p><p>Steve, Bucky, Stephen, and Rhodey spent a considerable chunk of the summer with them too even Wade &amp; Bruce came along for a week.</p><p>The air was a little tense at times, not that the boys noticed, but Stephen’s dad had heard some whispers about this Lord Voldemort character… and the grownups, even the magical ones, didn’t fully understand the implications of what was about to happen.</p><p>Diagon Alley was, even more, a rush this time around, Peter was surrounded by friends this time around, and it only made him even more desperate to get back to Hogwarts. He bought way too many books this time round too, his aunt and uncle bought him a brown barn owl so that he’d write home more, he promptly named her Karen. The boys spent an obnoxious amount of time pointing out gross pickled creatures to each other at the apothecary. And Peter got a surprising and rather too generous gift from Mr. Stark, a Nimbus Ultra. Peter was inclined to deny it because Tony didn’t get one, but when he was repeatedly elbowed in the ribs by the boy himself, he accepted all while Ben and May looked on, distinctly uncomfortable. They covered up for it as soon as they made out of the alley, Uncle Ben bought Tony a fully equipped toolbox from a hardware store and Tony’s smile was so wide, it made Peter’s heart warm.</p><p>And so here they were Peter, Wade, and Bruce ready for their second year at Hogwarts, Tony, Rhodey, Stephen, Bucky, and Steve prepared for their fourth.</p><p>Peter found that it was much the same as his last year, the natural and comfortable friendship he had with Tony and the rest of the boys, had only developed more. Peter and Tony were entirely and utterly just smitten with one another. Attached at the hip almost all the time yet still somehow completely unaware of the fact that all their feelings towards one another were completely and utterly mutual, but that was to be expected, they were just kids after all.</p><p>Peter was still completely in love with magic and all the endless possibilities &amp; potential that it revealed to him, he was having the time of his life learning and growing with Tony and sometimes even Bruce.</p><p>When classes started up, they returned to their schedule of spending almost every moment outside of class together.</p><p>Peter was going to take advantage of Mr. Stark’s crude generosity by trying out for the quidditch team this year. He wanted Tony to join too because he was a fantastic flier, but Tony passed because of his abject disinterest in sports, so once Peter was selected for the team, he chose to become an ever-present spectator for both Peter and Rhodey, instead.</p><p>The political climate at Hogwarts was changing. It was starting to reflect the tension of the outside world. Peter and the rest of the American students were mostly detached from it until one day; Peter was cornered by a few Slytherin Fifth years between classes, luckily Thor and Loki were passing by at the same time and essentially rescued him. It was a harsh wakeup call… that not everything was perfect.</p><p>When Tony got to know about the incident, he had a minor freak out and essentially instructed Wade to be Peter’s bodyguard. Wade happily agreed, but Peter didn’t think that the event warranted such a dramatic reaction in the first place, it was just a couple of bullies… but he realized that this was probably a good chance to pick Wade’s brain for Defense Against The Dark Arts, he was the best in that class. Peter and Bruce were the top of the year in every other subject, but DADA was Wade’s specialty, and Peter could use the improvement. Not to mention the fact that Stephen was getting increasingly worried about the whispers he heard in the shady corners of the Slytherin common room, and Peter supposed that there was nothing wrong with taking some extra precautions.</p><p>Stephen and Bucky were trying to rally all the students at Hogwarts to put politics aside and to stick together and look out for each other and, they had most of Gryffindor on their side, but bigotry didn’t recognize house alliances even though the boys did the best they could.</p><p>Between Classes and Quidditch and everything else, Peter realized that he was getting less one on one time with Tony… but the night’s were at their disposal, the boys still spent the evenings together only to ultimately pass out in each other’s beds but they had a routine now, they changed into their pajamas. They had an alternating schedule to decide whose bed to sleep in, which depended on which project they were working on that night.</p><p>Peter was working on a modified tracking charm, and Tony was on a defense kick lately, so he was working on a modified shielding charm.</p><p>Between Peter’s new extra-curricular obligations as Ravenclaw’s new seeker and the fact that Tony was just one year away from the O.W.Ls, the boys, somehow found time to exchange Christmas gifts before they both headed home for the Christmas holidays.</p><p>Tony gave Peter a gold and copper signet ring with his modified shield charm on it, and Peter gave Tony the first snitch he ever caught, he had shrunk it to be locket sized and had the tracking charm on it.</p><p>The gifts were a couple of simple promises that two silly boys exchanged with each other as their world was rather rapidly changing around them… Tony would always try to keep Peter safe, and Peter would do his best to find his way back to Tony.</p><p>“You’ll write to me, right?” Peter asked as they stepped onto the platform together, after bidding their friends’ goodbye, their respective families waiting for them.</p><p>“Of course… I know things were a bit weird this semester, but everything will go back to normal soon enough…” Tony was trying to sound reassuring, but a reassurance that wasn’t based on logic and facts didn’t really suit him… but Peter appreciated the effort nonetheless.</p><p>This world was too new for him to long for a “normal” anyway. All he could really hope for… was that all those that he cared about remained safe and sound.</p><p>Especially Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave me a comment if you'd like to read more of this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>